Big Surprise for Blackthorne Boys
by LovingNoOneButYou
Summary: This is what I think would have or should have happened if the Gallagher Girls went to Blackthorne instead of the Blackthorne Boys going to Gallagher. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,  
here is the first chapter. It's kindashort but it's just the start, i'll try to make the next chapter longer!  
R&R please!**

Big Surprise for Blackthorne Boys

Chapter 1

Zach P.O.V.

I walked outside and there, waiting, was the Blackthorne helicopter, ready to take us home. When I got into the helicopter, Grant came over and sat beside me. We talked about the Gallagher Girls the whole time, well, _Grant_ talked about Bex and I sat there and pretended to listen. Really, I was thinking about Cammie. When we got back to Blackthorne the day went on as if we had never had the CoveOps test.

* * *

Cammie P.O.V.

No one was talking on the way back to Gallagher. Mick and Eva were wearing jumpsuits from the National Park Service maintenance staff. Kim Lee had an ice-pack on her ankle, with her foot on Tina's lap because she had fallen down the stairs in the National Gallery. Courtney Bauer had had a very unfortunate incident with the Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool, so she was soaking wet. But _Anna Fetterman_ was the only one that had completed the mission and she was just sitting there in shock.

An hour later, we were back at Gallagher and Liz, Bex, Macey and I were in our bathroom with the shower running so that no none of the other girls could hear (I mean, really, it's a school for spies) when Liz asked "You really saw some? They really... exist?"

"Liz," I whispered back. "They're not unicorns."

Bex added in a flat voice "No, they're boys. And they're... good."

It was quiet for a minute, then Liz broke the silence "maybe it's not what you think. Maybe they weren't from Blackthorne at all. Maybe they just looked young. Maybe– "

Bex interrupted her "Oh, it was them."

"I can't believe I actually talked to him. I can't believe I actually _told _him where I was going!" I ranted.

"It couldn't have been that bad, Cam." Liz reassured me.

"Oh," I disagreed, "It was worse! He was... and I was... and then..."

"So," Macey said, speaking for the first time. "Just how hot was this guy?"

"Macey! Does it matter?" I moaned.

"He was pretty hot." Bex confirmed.

"Guys, the hotness is really beside the point." I complained.

It seemed I was being ignored because, just then Liz asked "But, exactly what kind of hot was he? I mean, would you say he was pretty-boy hot, like Leonardo DiCaprio the earlier years, or ruggedly-handsome hot, like George clooney the later years?"

I sighed internally, there was no point in arguing. I was proved right, when Bex said "Rugged. Definitely rugged." Macey nodded.

"Well," Liz said, closing her notebook. "Now we know what your mom and Mr. Solomon were talking about. And it's over." She smiled, "You never have to see him again."

Then she reconsidered what she had just said and added "Do you?"

Soon after the conversation we all went to bed. Bex was asleep right away, and started snoring. Macey was spread out on top of her bed fast asleep, and Liz was curled up in a little ball, but I could tell she was sleeping too, because her breathing was deep. Soon, I was asleep as well.

I woke up to darkness, I reached up and felt a blindfold in place. I was about to rip it off when someone pinned my arms behind my back. Just as I was opening my mouth to scream, someone covered my mouth with their hand.

I could hear my roommates grunting as they silently struggled nearby. I'm guessing no one got away because, soon, I was being led out of my room. Suddenly, we were outside, I could feel it, I could smell it. I also knew my roommates were still with me because I could hear more quiet struggles. I was kicking as hard as I could, but I never connected with anything, so eventually, I gave up.

I could hear the blades of the helicopter as they led us on and sat us down. With our arms still behind our backs and the blindfolds still in place there wasn't much we could do. Then I heard a familiar voice say "Thanks for the help, Bill."

* * *

**Thanks, for reading! This is only my second fanfiction. I'll try to update soon.  
See that pretty review button, go ahead and press it!**

** Kara XOXO**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cammie P.O.V.

I gasped in surprise – that was my mom. The helicopter took off and we were still tied up. "Mom," I shouted, "Do you think you could untie us now?"

I heard three sets of footsteps coming in our direction. My blindfold was taken off, my hands untied. I blinked in the sudden light, then I saw who was standing there and groaned. Mr. Smith, my mom, and... Mr. Solomon. Good job, girls." Said Mr. Solomon, "Though I expected a little more of a fight."

Mr. Solomon was looking straight at me, he was also standing closest to me. "Let me guess," I said to Mr. Solomon, "You got me?"

He nodded, of course he had gotten me, he was the best, the most experienced. The most likely to give me almost no chance at winning, and last the most likely to make a fool out of me. Mom was standing next to Bex and Mr. Smith, next to Macey. I'm guessing Liz got that Bill guy.

"So," I started "Uhh... mom, why did you 'kidnap' us in the middle of the night. I mean at first I figured it was a CoveOps test, but the rest of the class isn't here and Macey and Liz shouldn't be here. Also usually for CoveOps tests like this we don't actually leave."

"Well, Cammie. You're right, it is not a CoveOps test, it kind of was just so we could see how well you would handle it, but... You four girls were chosen to attend the rest of the semester at the Blackthorne Institute for Boys." My mom stated.

"What?!" My friends and I all yelled at the same time.

I took a second to calm myself down, then I asked "What other girls are going?"

"Well," My mom replied "That's kind of why we did the 'middle of the night' thing. We thought that if you knew it would only be the four of you, that you wouldn't want to go."

"Of course, I don't want to go!" I screamed "We would be only _four girls_ at a school with _hundreds_ of _boys_!"

"Cammie, you are going, and that is final." My mom said in a tone that clearly stated 'end of discussion'.

When we got to Blackthorne, it looked similar to Gallagher. Maybe a little smaller. Once we landed and got off of the helicopter a man came out of the school "Excellent, you girls are her." he said.

He showed us to our room and told us that the boys didn't know yet, and that we needed to come down a little late for breakfast the next morning, so that all the boys knew we were here. I fell asleep almost immediately, I was so tired.

The next morning I woke up to Bex threatening me "Cammie, get up this instant or I will hit you in the head with this pillow."

I know it was only a pillow, but Bex can hit _hard_. I jumped out of bed to find Mr. Solomon laughing quietly. Bex turned to him and said "Told you, I could get her up."

"Okay, well, I just wanted to wish you guys luck on your first day." He said, now fully recovered from his laughing fit.

He turned to walk away but I stopped him, asking "Mr. Solomon, we didn't bring any clothes, what do we wear?"

"Oh," he said, "I was going to get some of your classmates to pack your clothes, but instead, I let Macey buy you guys clothes when she woke up."

My mouth fell open. _Macey_ was buying _my_ clothes. _Macey _who thinks skimpy, is wearing a strapless top and short-shorts to a formal event. "What?!" I shouted, "You let _Macey_ buy our clothes? Are you _trying_ to torture me?"

he just shrugged and walked away. A couple minutes later, Macey walked in with 7 bags in each hand. I went to go have my shower and when I walked out there was a cute, purple halter top on the bed. "Great." I said, "Where are the pants?"

"Cammie," Macey replied, talking slowly. "It's called a dress."

I was opening my mouth to argue when Bex said "There's no point, it's 3 against 1, you can't beat all of us."

I knew she was right. I sighed, and put on the micro-mini dress. When I turned around Macey was holding silver ballet flats and a silver necklace, Liz was holding a hairbrush and straightener, and Bex was holding makeup. I took a deep breath and walked towards my three best friends, or my doom. Whichever you prefer.

I was in that chair with Bex doing my makeup and Macey doing my hair – she had taken over for Liz – for 17 minutes when Macey finally said "Okay, we're done. Take a look."

I looked in the mirror, I looked better than I ever had. I was actually... pretty. Bex was beautiful, she was wearing white short-shorts, a green halter and light green flip-flops. Macey looked amazing, as always. She was wearing a black miniskirt, a blue strapless top and black ballet flats. Liz was... well Liz. She had on light wash denim jeans and a pink Hollister shirt, with pink designer all-stars and a white headband.

By the time we were all done getting ready, it was 9:30. Perfect timing. Dr. Steve said to be a little late, to be sure all the boys were there. We agreed that we were probably late enough because breakfast started at 9:00.

As we made our way downstairs, Macey was giving us boy tips. When we got to the doors to the dinning hall, Macey was trying to shove a tube of lip-gloss into my hand. We were talking and laughing as we opened the door. Then we realized that every head was turned in our direction, everyone had stopped eating and talking, everyone was now staring at us.

We walked up to where Dr. Steve was standing as he started talking. That's when I noticed that the guys were, not only staring at Bex and Macey, but at me too. I quickly pushed the thought from my head and started to pay attention to Dr. Steve. "... these four girls will be staying with us for the rest of the semester. Isn't that just excellent?" then he turned to us "Would you like to introduce yourselves, girls?"

I had a feeling it wasn't really a question so I walked up to the podium, my friend followed. "Hi, I'm Cammie Morgan." Most of the boy's eyes went wide, a few gasped. "I'm a sophomore and my mission name is Chameleon, I'm a pavement artist."

Then Bex went, next Macey and finally Liz. "I'm Liz Sutton. I'm also a sophomore and I was on the Research and Development track at Gallagher."

When we were done, we went and sat down at an empty table. About two dozen boys followed us, all begging to be our guides. We tried to ignore them but that didn't work. Instead I said "I think I can find my way around _without_ a guide."

Macey, Bex and Liz all quickly agreed with me. These guys were like golden retrievers. We had to use every coutersurveillance technic we knew just to get away from all of them. Well almost all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zach P.O.V.

Almost all of the guys in my grade or below, were following the four girls. We however, were in our room talking. "Wow, that was... unexpected" Grant said. "I can't believe Bex is here, maybe I have a chance after all.

"Liz is so cool, I wonder if she likes any of the guys here." Jonas added.

"What, Hoping she likes you, Jonas?" I joked

"And you don't hope Cammie likes you?" He retorted.

"Okay, I kinda do, but how will we find out? I mean, if we just bug their room, they're sure to find it."

"Well," Grant said "Then how are we going to find out if they like us back–"

"I've got an idea." Jonas interrupted Grant's mumbling "all of the rooms have a clock on the wall, we can put a camera and microphone in theirs so we can see and hear everything the do and talk about."

"Perfect!" I said "Jonas, do you have that new bug you were working on done yet?"

"Ya, I've got it right here. Do you want to bug it now, they should still be trying to get rid of all those guys who were following them?" Jonas asked.

"Okay, let's go." Grant said excitedly "Now I get to see Bex whenever I want to."

We snuck into their room and it took Jonas a total of three minutes to hook up the camera and microphone. When we were done, we walked up behind Bex, Cammie, Liz, and Macey so that it looked like we had been following them all along.

Cammie P.O.V.

We were trying to find our way back to our room, and since we didn't exactly know where we were, it was kind of hard. I heard someone behind me, so I turned around and walking about ten feet back, were three boys. I didn't even wonder who the other two were because the one in the middle said "Hey, Gallagher Girl."

"That's him." I whispered to Macey and Liz.

"What do you want, Zach?" I asked harshly.

"Wow, calm down Gallagher Girl. I just wanted to ask if you needed help getting back to your room." He replied with a smirk.

"Well, we don't need your help." I retorted.

"Actually, we do. I'm Macey by the way." She interrupted. "And this is Liz and Bex."

I glared at her. What was she doing? I didn't want _his_ help. "No, we don't. I can find my way back perfectly fine without your help."

Zach ignored me. _Everyone_ ignored me. He spoke to my roommates "I'm Zach, these are my roommates, Grant and Jonas. We would love to show you the way to your room."

"How do you even know where our room is, _Zach_?" I asked

All he did was point at ho=himself and say "spy."

This guy was so frustrating! Bex was talking to Grant, Liz and Jonas were talking as well. I trailed behind, not wanting to be stuck talking to Zach. When we got to our room Macey, Bex, and Liz said thank you, then the boys left.

Zach P.O.V.

When we got back to our room Jonas pulled out his laptop and immediately started typing. Soon, a picture of Cammie and her friends came up on the screen. Cammie was sitting on one of the four beds and her roommates were sitting on the bed closest to her. I heard Cammie talking "Mace, why did you do that? I didn't want their help."

Macey spoke "Don't even try to hide it, Cam. We all know you like Zach, it would be so much easier if you would just admit it."

"I would, but then I would be lying." She shot back.

"Cammie, it's okay. You can tell us, you know that." I was surprised to hear a British accent and soon realized it belonged to Bex.

Jonas hit pause at Grant's frantic wave. Grant said "Awesome, my chick is British."

I sighed and Jonas hit the play button. It was quiet for a minute before Cammie said "Okay, maybe I like him a little." Then she added quickly "I'm going to bed now guys, night."

Cammie got into her bed, so did Bex and Macey. Liz turned off the lights and got into bed as well.

The next morning we got up early to eat breakfast so when we were done, we came back to our room to see what the girls were doing. Bex tried to wake Cammie up by yelling "Cammie, if you don't get up, I will dump this water on your head."

When Cammie didn't get up, Bex disappeared for a minute and came back with a glass of ice water that she proceeded to dump on Cammie. We all burst out laughing at that. Cammie jumped up and screamed. Cammie was yelling profanities at Bex and this time we had to pause we were laughing so hard. Once we settled down, we started watching again. Bex had sent Cammie to go take a shower.

Grant P.O.V.

Now it was just Bex, Macey and Liz in the room. They were talking about Cammie. "She likes him, bad." Macey said.

"Ya, I just hope she doesn't get hurt like how it was with Josh. That was really bad." Liz added.

"And if she does get hurt, I'll pound the guy." Bex said, completely casual.

After a few minutes of silence, Cammie came out of the bathroom. She was only wearing a towel. "Zach, get over here."

What's wrong, Grant?" Zach asked, "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Look at the screen." He looked over my shoulder, and his eyes practically bugged out.

Cammie P.O.V.

Macey got me dressed again. This time it was a little better. We were going into town today because it was Sunday, so I was wearing a light wash denim skirt and a grey shirt with 'laugh' written in all different colors.

We went downstairs to eat and sat at an empty table. Zach, Grant, and Jonas – along with half of the sophomores – came up to us. Zach, Grant, and Jonas sat down, leaving a few seats for the other guys to fight over. Grant spoke first. "Hey, do you want to come into town with us?"

I was about to say maybe, but Macey answered for me. "Sure, we'd love to."

"Great, so we'll meet you out front in an hour." This time it was Zach talking.

They left, we finished our breakfast and went to our room. Macey did touch ups on our makeup and then we waited for the rest of the hour to pass.

We were talking when Bex suddenly said "I really like Grant."

Liz said she thought Jonas was really cute and she wanted to get to know him some more. Then they all turned to me and Macey asked "What about you, Cammie?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! Yay!  
I'm so sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Cammie P.O.V.

We walked to Grant, Jonas, Zach. When we got there, we split up. Macey wanted to go shopping and the rest of us girls went with her.

We found out from the boys that we were in Hershey, Pensilvania. We went to the closest mall and found a few Macey approved stores. She insisted on buying everything for us (she was especially excited about the clothes she had bought for me that I would never buy in a million years). Once she had payed, we left to find the boys.

We found them in a small diner, drinking coffee. We sat down and ate lunch there. When we were done eating and we had paid, Macey left to do some more shopping. The rest of us left the diner and started walking down the crowded streets. Bex and Grant left to go see some movie, Liz and Jonas soon left too, but they were going to the library. Now it was just Zach and I. "So..." I started.

"Come on Gallagher Girl. I want to show you something."

He started to walk away, but when I didn't follow him, he turned around and asked "You coming, or what?"

I quickly ran to catch up with him. We walked in silence for about 5 minutes before he covered my eyes. "Hey! That's not fair!" I complained.

After another minute and 23 secondes of walking, Zach stopped and uncovered my eyes. In front of me was a beautiful meadow. It only had about a 10 foot radius. There were trees surrounding it and I'm guessing we were in the forest beside the school.

"Zach!" I exclaimed, "this is so cool!"

"He smirked at me. "Ya? I thought you would like it."

"Why were you so sure?" I asked, all he did was poin't at himself and say "spy."

Zach sat down on the grass and I soon followed. Then, we talked. We talked for hours. About everything. Actually, I was doing most of the talking and Zach was making cryptic remarks any chance he got. I guess we lost track of time (well not really, we are spies after all. We just kinda ignored the time) because when I looked at my watch, it said it was already 8:50. Shoot! We were supposed to be back by nine. "Zach," I started "we should probably go if we want to be able to come back next week."

"You're right." and we started walking back to Blackthorne.

As we walked together back to Blackthorne, neither of us were talking. Suddenly Zach reach over and grabbed my hand. The rest of the walk was also quiet, but now I had a smile on my face. We reached the gates and they opened to let us through. I wanted so badly to turn around and leave so that Zach and I had more time to talk, but I couldn't do that. Well I could, but not if Zach and I were planning on going into town next weekend.

By now we were walking through the doors. It was all quiet, I wonder were everyone is. Zach answered my unasked question. "Everybody's in the great hall."

When we entered, all eyes were on us. To be more specific, all eyes were on our entertwined hands. We dropped our hands but it didn't help with the starring. All the boys looked frustrated that almost all of the girls were now taken. I spotted our friends sitting at one of the tables and I nudged Zach to show him where they were. We walked over and sat down ignoring the stares.

Eeryone looked back to the front as Dr. Steve started talking. "We have a special visitor from The Gallagher Academy for Excepional Young Women." Out walked Mr. Solomon. Oh joy. For some reason or another almost all the Blackthorne Boys gasped. Dr. Steve continued. "Mr. Solomon is the Covert Operations teacher at Gallagher and he has decided to teach here for the semester to make the girls more comfertable."

Bex whispered "More like to make our lives hell." but we're spies, so, of course, everyone at our table and the tables surronging it, heard.

Laughter broke out, but the surronding tables were not the only ones to hear Bex's joke. "Ms. Baxter," Mr. Solomon said from behind Bex and I. "Care to share the joke with everyone else?"

Bex, being Bex said "Sure, Mr. Solomon." a bunch of people gasped again, I guess they weren't used to people talking back to Mr. Solomon "I said, more like make our lives hell."

"Thank you, for the honesty, Ms. Baxter. But I would still like you go see" please just say the headmistress, I don't want everybody to know I'm a Morgan. I don't want to be famous here. I'm supposed to be the chameleon, "headmistress Morgan. Ms. Morgan you may as well go see your mother as well. She is heading back to Gallagher tomorrow." Jaws dropped when he said I was _the_ Cammie Morgan. I though I could just be normal here, guess not.

I stood up, as did Bex. Together, we made our way toward the headmaster's office. I started ranting to Bex. "It's not fair. Why did he have to say she was my mom? Why did he have to say my last name? Why did he have to suggest I go see her? I just wanted to be normal for once. Not treated differently because I'm a _Morgan_." I crossed my arms and pouted. Bex understood, she let me rant. She knows how it feels. Whenever she goes home to London and especially when she helps her parents with missions, everyone is always saying stuff like 'You're going to grow up to be a great spy.' or 'Rachel she's so much like Chris. She's going to be a star'.

We arrived at the office and knocked. My opened the door and said. "Oh, Bex. I didn't expect to see you here. What did you do now?"

There was no hidding anything so Bex explained everything. Thankfully she left ou the part about Zach and I walking in late, and _together. _

"Bex," my mom said once Bex was done explaining. "Was that really called for?"

"No," Bex replied. "But it was pretty funny."

I couldn't take it anymore. "Mom!" I complained, "it's not fair! When Mr. Solomon told me to come see you, he said for bex to go see 'headmistress _Morgan_' than he said '_Ms. Morgan_ you may as well go see your _mother_ as well' I mean that's two mentions of our last name and one mention that you are my mom. Now everyone knows who I am. They're going to start treating me differently."

"I'm sorry Cam, but you can't change who you are." was all she copuld say before I stood up and left.

I usually didn't mind when people knew I was a Morgan. But I'm worried that Zach doesn't really like me for me – maybe he like's me because of my name. I ran back to my room, ignoring my friends asking me what happened. I just got ready for bed and went to sleep. Tomorrow wa the first day of classes and I was determined to show people I was actually good. I didn't want people to think I was stuck up, thinking I was better than everyone else just because of my name.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know. Review! If you have any good ideas for this story, I would love to hear them.  
I already have the main outline for the story, but if you have any small ideas I could use, I would love that. PM me if you have an idea. I would prefer that if you have an account you do that so the ideas are a surprise!  
Thanks for all the awesome reviews I've been getting on this story. I never thought I would get that many. Sorry it's so short, but I'm going away for about a week and I won't have a computer. I promise I'll update when I get back.**

** Kara XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cammie P.O.V.

When I woke up, my uniform was laying on the end of the bed, as well as black jimmy choos, silver hoop earrings, and a bunch of thin, silver bangle bracelets. I sighed and went to take a shower. Wrapping a towel around myself, I stepped out of the bathroom and over to my clothes of the day.

My friends had left the room, so I had some privacy. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and applied a small amount of make up. I walked down to the great hall alone. Everybody stopped talking when I walked in, and I glared at Solomon. He saw me and raised an eyebrow, I rolled my eyes – for one of the worlds best spies, he sure misses the most obvious things.

I sat down with my friends who were – of course – sitting with Grant, Jonas, and Zach. I groaned out loud "Why is it always me?" I half-jokes.

Grant snickered. Bex wacked him upside the head and he muttered an 'Oww', Bex stood up before grinning and saying, "Come on. Let's go show those boys what Gallagher Girls are really about.

"But I didn't get a chance to eat." I complained. Zach handed me a muffin. "Thanks." I told him before taking a bite.

* * *

"The art t of lying, ladies and gentlemen. Choose a partner, take turns, ask questions. Lie."

I turned to Bex. "Sorry, Cam. I promised Grant that I'd be his partner, already. Why don't you partner up with Zach?"

I turned in the opposite direction to where Zach was sitting. "I'll start." I stated, simply. "Umm... how did you beat me to the ruby slipper exhibit?"

"I ran ahead and went through the back entrance." I looked into his eyes.

"Liar. Your pupils dilated."

"Okay, I'll go now. When did you figure out I was a Blackthorne Boys?"

"I figured it out right after you left me on the path." I blushed.

"Did not." he accused "You blushed, but I'm pretty sure that was because you lost to me. By the way, your pupils dilated as well."

We continued like that for the rest of CoveOps that day. One of us occasionally telling the truth to try to throw the other person off. The rest of the day was basically the same thing as at Gallagher, except here, we don't have C and A – there is also the fact that we are surrounded by guys.

* * *

Sunday afternoon, Mr. Solomon came up to me, "Ms. Morgan, come to my office tonight at 8:00. I need to talk to you about something."

So that night – when all of my friends went to dinner – I walked down the vacant halls, toward Solomon's office. I knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Uh... hi?" I said, though it came out as a question.

"Sit down, Cammie. I have something to tell you." he started, clearly uncomfortable. I had never seen him like this.

"What's wrong?" I demanded, alarmed. "Is it mom? Is she alright? What happened?"

"No Cam, it's nothing like that." I sat there, waiting for him to continue. "Your mom didn't want me to tell you this but I think you deserve to know. I'm uhh... I'm your godfather." he rubbed the back of his neck, looking down. Obviously this was hard for him to say. I didn't say anything I just sat there, shocked. So he continued, "Your dad wanted me to be kind of a father figure for you if anything happened to him. I haven't really done that." I looked at him, my confusion may as well have been written on my face. "I wanted to try..." he paused, then added quickly, "If that's okay with you, I mean. It's your choice."

I thought for a moment before saying, "Sure, we can try that."

He looked as if he was debating with himself but finally stood up and came around the desk, pulling me into a small hug. It felt nice to have someone there for me. I haven't felt like that since my father left on his last mission.

* * *

The next day, I woke up to Bex bouncing on my bed. Demanding me to tell her what Mr. Solomon wanted to talk to me about the day before. After checking for bugs (we found five). All three sat around me on my bed, Macey on my left, Liz on my right, and of course, Bex front and center. Naturally, I told them everything. They were speechless when I finished. Suddenly, Macey shot up from the bed, "We have to get ready! We only have half an hour until breakfast starts!"

With that said, my friends and I began rushing around our room. I slipped into my skirt and buttoned up my blouse. I pulled my green vest over my head and grabbed my jacket off of the bedpost. Much to Macey's dismay, I stuffed my feet into my white sketcher sneakers. After putting my hair up in a high ponytail, I curled it. I applied a small amount of eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss.

We all rushed out of the room at the same time, sprinting down to breakfast.

Zach P.O.V.

Cammie came down to breakfast in her uniform and she looked smokin'! She had skecher sneakers on most girls I would find them unattractive – but Cammie's not most girls. The girls came to sit with us. We just talked and joked around the whole time. The truth was I was dying to see the footage of this morning from the bug in the clock.

* * *

We were all sitting around the computer. The footage started. Bex woke up first, but Liz and Macey woke up soon after. Bex ran to Cammie's bed, sat down, and started bouncing up and down. Cammie woke with a start but when she saw it was Bex, she lay back down. Bex yelled "Cammie wake up, you have to tell us what Solomon said to you last night!"

"Shh!" Liz said loudly, "check for bugs first."

The girls searched the room finding all of the other bugs we had placed in the room, except the one in the clock.

Cammie began talking, again. "So last night, Solomon asked me to come to his office at eight o'clock. When I got there he told me to 'sit down, Cammie. I have something to tell you.' he looked really uncomfortable and I've never seen him like that before. I started freaking out thinking something was really wrong with mom." she stopped and took a deep breath. "Solomon's my godfather!" she blurted out then covered her mouth.

Jonas paused the video. We sat there, shocked, until there came a knock on the door. He saved the footage before exiting. Grant got up to open the door. What a coincidence, Mr. Solomon was at the door. We all gaped at him until he cleared his throat. "I'm used to some of the Gallagher Girls looking at me like that, but it has never happened with guys. Do you boys play for the other team?" he questioned.

His face was blank, we all thought he was serious and stared at him some more. Suddenly, his face broke out into the rare smile. "I'm just playing with you, boys."

He was acting really weird no doubt happy about finally telling Cammie he was her godfather. I decided to say something, "is there something you needed?" I asked.

"Ah, yes. You're needed in the grand hall early tonight. Be there at six instead of seven." with that, he walked out of our room.

* * *

Six o'clock came faster than expected. We watched the rest of the footage, Cammie told the girls that Solomon had told her that her dad had wanted Solomon to be a kind of father figure to Cammie if anything ever happened to him. After that, Solomon had, apparently, asked if they could try it. Cammie had said 'yes'.

Cammie P.O.V.

After classes were finished for the day, we went straight up to our room. I was lying on my bed, listening to my Ipod while Macey read a magazine, Liz was on her computer, and Bex played solitaire on her laptop. I looked up to check the time when I noticed something shiny on the clock. I inconspicuously took a closer look at it and found it was a bug. I called the other girls into the bathroom to talk. "They have our room bugged." I told them simply.

"Well then let's go out there and crush the bloody thing!" Bex exclaimed, her British accent prominent.

"No," I said slowly, "let's play with them a little. We can't give any clues that we know until we decide to deactivate it. Whenever we have something important to say, we come in here." I stopped talking, then realized something. "Guys, we've gone out there in only towels!"

We were all pissed now. When we decide to tell them we know, those boys are so dead. Bex had a frightening look on her face, when looks could kill – yes I said 'when' not if, Dr. Fibs is working on it.

There was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Mr. Solomon – I mean Joe, as her liked me to call him when we aren't in class. He pulled me into a hug as the girls looked on in surprise. He gave me a hug every time I saw him – except in class, he winked at me though. He didn't give me hugs in front of the other student. "Hey, Joe." I said enthusiastically. The surprised look on my friends' faces grew more pronounced as I said this.

"Hey Cammie. I need you and the girls to come down to the grand hall an hour early tonight." he quickly left and my friends all started talking at once.

Bex P.O.V.

We walked down to the grand hall at six o'clock. When I opened the door, I saw my father. "Dad!" I yelled, running toward him.

He crushed me into a hug and I felt save in his strong arms. I saw my best friends standing off to the side, smiling. When my father released me from the hug, I noticed three other figures in the room; Zach, Grant, and Jonas. "Hey, Mr. B." Cammie said to my dad as he gave her a small hug.

"Hello, Cameron. How are you girls doing?" he asked, excitedly.

He looked so carefree as he put an arm around my shoulder, waiting for Cam's response. "Amazing." she said, happily.

That's what's so cool about Cam. Even though she doesn't have a father, she is still ecstatic for me when I get to see mine.

After introducing him to everyone, I finally asked him the question that had been on my mind since I saw him. "So, what are you doing here, dad?"

"Just thought I'd come see my favorite girl. Show me wait you've got."

We fought playfully for a couple of minutes. I had completely forgotten there were other people in the room. "Wow, Bex. I reckon you could give James Bond a run for his money."

"That was bloody awesome!" I told him. I always used my normal accent when I was around my parents, as they did with me.

At this point, some of the other boys had started to arrive for dinner. Most of them recognized my father and looked on in awe. Some had absolutely no idea who he was – that is – someone told them who he was and they soon started staring as well.

I hung out with my dad the rest of the night. He was supposed to go back to London early tomorrow, but he stayed up late talking to me anyway. It's not the least sleep he's ever gotten.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!

I know it's been a REALLY long time... thanks to those of you who stuck by me the whole time I was MIA. I really appreciate it and I was really touched that I was getting reviews the whole time from people who read my story. This is a short chapter but there wasn't much else to put in it and I wanted to make sure that I got this out for you guys because it's been so long. If any of you were wondering why I wasn't writing, I'm not  
going to make up some excuse that my arm was broken or something like that, cause it wasn't. I have no excuse, I simply stopped writing for awhile, but don't worry, I'm back now!

Kara XOXO

* * *

Cammie POV

Bex's dad left early the next morning. I knew she was upset by it even though she didn't show it. Bex had both of her parents occasionally and I had one of my parents most of the time. The good thing was that she knew both of them were alive.

At least we had something to look forward to. Today we started our plan to mess with the boys. When I woke up, Macey gave me my clothes before I went in the shower so that I didn't go out of the room in a  
towel again.

When we had all gotten ready for the day, we were still early for breakfast so we put part 2 of our plan into action.

Zach POV

The girls sat on the bed. It was silent for 3 minutes and 57 seconds before Bex spoke. "Guys," she started. I think... I think Grant... I think Grant might be gay."

Jonas paused the footage. I was unable to hold in my laughter. Grant looked as if he were in shock. He stood there, mouth gaping open, eyes wide, frozen in that position. He came out of the state and promptly yelled "What?" I'm pretty sure it could've been heard from anywhere in the mansion. I clutched my stomach; it hurt from laughing so much. Grant stood there impatiently. "Are you finished yet?" he asked.

Once we had calmed down, we continued the footage. Cammie, Liz and Macey looked surprised for a moment before composing themselves. "Why is that?" Liz asked curiosity evident in her voice.

"Well," Bex explained, "It's like he's always trying to get the other guys to look at him and pay attention to him. It seems like he wants other guys to notice him. And really, I mean c'mon, what straight guy  
do you know owns a bubblegum pink tie.

"I don't try to show off in front of the guys! I try to show off in front of her! And my mom got that tie for me for Christmas last year. Is it really that bad?" Grant asked, frantically.

Jonas and I looked at each other before answering simultaneously, "Yes, it's really that bad."

Grant spluttered for a while longer before yelling "That's it! I'll show her I'm not gay!"

Cammie POV

After we had finished with phase two of the plan, we went downstairs for some breakfast before our morning lessons.

I was sitting beside Bex in the Grand Hall, Macey and Liz across from us, when Grant burst in to the room. Everyone jerked up as the doors slammed open. He stormed over to our table and sat down, he wasn't in uniform just a wife beater and the uniform slacks hanging low, showing off his plaid boxers. His hair was in disarray as if he hadn't done anything – or showered – since he got up. He sat down and stole food off of our plates, shoveling it into his mouth. I tried to hide my laughter at his obvious attempt to prove to us he wasn't gay.

Mr. Solomon walked over to us winking at me as he approached, I smiled back. "Mr. Grant" he started, all proof that he had just smiled gone from his face, "I suppose there is a reason you are so blatantly out of uniform and causing a ruckus?"  
"I know, I know, headmaster's office." Grant huffed and slouched out of the great hall. We laughed as he left; our plan had worked out perfectly. One down, two to go. Well two, plus the fourth part of our plan.  
Joe looked at us suspiciously, "I don't suppose you four know anything about that, do you?"  
We looked up at him innocently, "Well, why ever would you think that, Joe?" I asked, obviously lying, on all of our behalves. He sighed in defeat and went back to the head table.

Later that night I made my way to my godfather's office, but tonight, Bex, Macey and Liz we're with me as well. When we got to his office, i noticed immediately that he looked exceptionally pleased about something. "Hey Cam, girls." He motioned for us to sit down. We greeted him back as we took our seats in front of his desk. As usual, he was not sitting behind the desk but on the corner of it. "So, tomorrow, you four girls will be taking part of an Op. Now Liz, I know you're on research track but I'm going to ask you to participate behind the scenes." Liz gave a brief nod and he continued. "Now, the boys think this is a rematch to give the rest of your class another chance to beat them. The fact that the boys know who is surveilling them is a huge advantage. They were also told that you four girls are practicing counter-surveillance with them. Now your job is to be a double agent. Every Blackthorne student is going to be given a location, each different from the last, that they have to arrive at, at a certain time, you and your classmates, jobs, are to find out where they're going, and get there before them. Every girl has a target, different from the last time. You girls won't have a target. Your jobs, is not to be involved in the action, lay low, and help your classmates by listening into the boys comms units and telling the girls where they are. But be careful, you don't know their codenames yet so you'll have to figure that out on your own. You're dismissed." He turned and walked through the door leading to his private quarters.

We returned to our rooms, rather excited about seeing our sisters again. As soon as we went into the bathroom and turned on the shower we all let out a simultaneous shriek, we chattered for hours in excitement, I hadn't realized how much I missed everyone until Joe told us that we would get to see them again.

I woke completely exhausted from our late night gossip session but I was also practically bouncing in glee at what would occur later that day. My sisters where all in similar moods earning us many odd looks. We hadn't been this happy since we arrived at Blackthorne. We somehow managed to make it through the day, finally, it was Cove Ops class. We were almost dying as we entered the classroom and Joe was acting completely normal, as if it was just a normal class. Finally, half way through, he finally broke the news, we got to hear what they were telling the boys which would really help us as double agents.

They found out who their partner was for the mission. Obviously, Cammie and Bex were paired up, despite Grant and Zach's disappointment.

We couldn't wait for the next day. Even Liz was excited because she got to watch everything from our pin-cams from a van in the parking lot. She was also going to tell us about different ways to access wherever we want to go. This was going to be great! But tonight, we need to focus on our revenge on a certain research track Blackthorne Boy.


End file.
